Back to the Basics
by Phoenix Featherss
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are all grown up. Voldemort is defeated and the rambunctious four are living their lives in peace and boredom. With a few mysterious letter's, their world is transformed and another journey has begun.
1. Owls and Parties

It was a bright summer day as Harry walked down the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley. His hands in his pockets and his eyes to the sky, his gait slow as he observed his surroundings. The weather was warm, for it was July, and the sky was apparently clear with naught a cloud in site. A deep sigh escaped him just as he ran into somebody. Stumbling backward, he tripped on the edge of his robes, only to land on his back, rapping the back of his head onto the street. He then felt the body in which had run into him, fall on top of him leaving him breathless.

"Oooooh, ow!" he moaned, trying to see who was on top of him, but could only see blurry stars of light everywhere. "gerrofme!" he moaned again as he tried to push the gangling bustling thing on top of him off.

"Oh, I'm so very sorry! But you know if you were only watching where- OH! Harry!" said a familiar voice as the weight was lifted off of him and he was suddenly being pulled up by two very different hands. Harry stumbled a bit before being placed in a hard iron chair just outside the ice cream shop. He folded his arms on the table before him and rested his head for a minute to let his mind clear and the stars go away. Finally, he lifted his head to take in the people surrounding him.

"Hermione, Ron! Whoa, how long have you guys been here?" Harry asked a grimacing smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked at his two best friends from Hogwarts, both beaming at him, Hermione noticeably rosy in the cheeks. He stopped rubbing his head just as Ron started to speak. Looking over at him, Harry saw he looked almost the same as their last year at hogwarts. tall and thin, but with a bit more muscle than he expected, his nose not seeming as long as it used to, freckles still all over his face, and a mop of shaggy bright red hair falling into his eyes.

"Ah, mate, we've been here a week. Didn't expect you to be here though. Hermione and I were, uh, shopping for a few things. She's moving in you see. My apartment actually has furniture in it! It looks a lot better. Except for all the frilly things. And all the -"

"Ron! There are no frilly things! Ugh, you know I don't like that." Hermione interrupted Ron, who grinned even bigger at teasing her. She raised an eyebrow at him and looked back at Harry. "What brings the famous Auror and Voldemort destroyer Harry Potter here at this time of year?" she asked.

Harry grinned. No doubt Hermione wouldn't be jealous of this; "Well, McGonagall

Sent me a letter over the summer. Seems they still can't keep a Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher around longer than a year. She offered me the job. Seems to think I'm the best for it." Harry replied, leaning back in his chair and waving over Fortescue for an ice cream. "Who wants one?" he asked casually, looking at the two in front of him.

"Oh no, thank you Harry." Hermione replied. Fortescue walked away and Hermione and Ron looked back at Harry. Hermione was obviously gleaming with happiness at him being a professor. Ron looked happy as well, but in a more subdued way. He was looking at Hermione again.

"Thanks Hermy." He laughed at the look he got at that name. He would never let her live down the nickname grawp had given her in their fifth year. "I was just here to get the appropriate supplies…" he trailed off, bringing the roll of parchment out of the pocket of his robes and gave to Hermione's eagerly stretched out hands. She read the page quickly, and then whistled.

"I never knew there was so much... well, stuff involved with being a professor. You have to choose a book and everything? Wow. Which one have you decided on, because I know a few that would be very good? There's "Getting through the Dark" By Frea K. Night, that would be a good first year book, teaches all the basics. Then there's -" Hermione began. Harry Could tell this was going to last quite a bit of time, so he sat and pretended to listen, while glancing at Ron who was grinning in that we-arent-listening-and-she-doesnt-know kind of way."- I think we should have had that our seventh year. It describes everything quite clearly. Well? What do you think Harry?" she finished, a few minutes later.

"Uh, well Hermione, thanks for all the great book listings, but I had a chat with a few of the book keepers, and they've set me up with all the books I need. Ms. Finch, the librarian helped me too." He added, just to cheer up the crestfallen look that had come over Hermione's face. Ron guffawed, but started to cough to cover himself. When he finished his fit, the ice cream had arrived, and Ron looked as if he had been crying.

"You Alright then Boy? I know just the thing to cure ya laddy! How's about a good ol' Butter beer Float, eh? I'll bring it right out then! Free of charge. There'll be no cryin' outside my ice cream shop, no sirree..." Fortescue continued to mumble as he bounced away."

"Haha! Free butter beer, nice. I should try that more often here. Maybe you should have a fit Hermione, see if they give you a tub of your favorite. We could do with a few sweets at home now and then." Ron stated a triumphant look on his face. Hermione looked at him sourly for a minute before looking back at Harry, who pretended he hadn't noticed them holding hands on the table. Ron kept losing at the thumb war.

"When are you guys going to come and visit huh? I don't want to be locked up with the midgets and McGonagall all by my lonesome you know. Not to mention Filch and Mrs. Norris." a collective shiver went around the table.

For the next hour, Harry, Ron, and Hermione caught up and joked. Harry was going through his second ice cream sundae and Ron through his fourth butter beer float when two large, regal looking barn owls landed in front of both Ron and Hermione. Both looked incredibly surprised. A minute later, a beautiful white snowy owl landed in front of Harry. He noticed it was from Lupin and opened the letter, while Ron and Hermione opened theirs. After he had read his, he looked up at Ron and Hermione.

"Seems lupin has found out about my appointment at Hogwarts. The Order is going to celebrate at my house tonight, seeing as it's convenient. Would you guys like to come? Ron, your whole families coming, from what I can tell," Harry said to them. Hermione was beaming, and Ron seemed extremely excited.

"Of course mate! But I think we'll be celebrating more than your appointment! Seems I've been asked to be the new Muggle studies professor! All that hanging around dad seems to have rubbed off on me. And of course your too Hermione! Oh wow, look at all of this! "Ron replied to Harry, while looking back down at a second piece of parchment. Harry knew it would be holding his supply list. Hermione looked shocked for a minute before gleaming again. She whipped her head back to Harry.

"Not just you two! I've been appointed the new Transfiguration professor! Oh isn't this amazing! Oh, Harry wont you help us shop! I'm sure if you send a note-here's a parchment and quill, it self ink's- to lupin and tell him we might be late. I'm sure he won't have any trouble finding the place. It's still headquarters after all! Oh come on Harry, please?" Hermione was bouncing off her chair. She had practically thrown a piece of short parchment to Harry, and the quill had barely missed his eye. He laughed

"Of course Hermy." She squealed before pulling her own supply list out of the back of the letter. Harry wrote a quick letter to Lupin;

_'Lupin, Seems I'm not the only professor this year. Ron and Hermione have been appointed as well. We'll meet you back at my place. Everything's the same, but you'll find a new house elf. Tell him you're a friend of mine and he'll do anything you ask. See you in a few hours time. Harry.'_

He sealed the letter shut with his wand and tied to Hedwig's outstretched leg. "Be safe girl." he said to her as she took off. "Well, shall we go shopping?" he said to two eager faces. He laughed again. "It's just like were going back to school. Wonder if that git Malfoy will be there? Just kidding!" Harry said defensively at the looks he got from the two. They got up and Harry went to pay Fortescue for his ice creams before going back outside and retrieving his shopping bags.

A few hours later, the trio was done shopping. Hermione, as usual, had the most things. Ron was bouncing in his step and had proceeded to trip a few times before calming down a bit. Harry was happily walking with his friends down the street toward the Leaky Cauldron. The stepped inside and went immediately to an open fireplace. Ron stepped up first, grabbed a handful of powder with his free hand and threw it into the fireplace. Emerald flames burst from the empty fireplace and Ron stepped in.

"Number Twelve Grimwald Place" He said clearly. The next minute he had spun out of site. Hermione looked at Harry and then gasped.

"Oh Harry! We forgot about pidgwigon and Crookshanks!" she squealed, her face overcome with anxiety.

"It's no problem Hermione. When we get back to my place, you can apparate to your apartment and get them and do whatever you need. I'd like you and Ron to stay with me until we go to the school. I get so lonely in that house." Harry said. He glanced around trying to avoid her eyes, as his were filling.

"Oh Harry. Okay, I'm sure Ron wont mind. After the party, we'll go and get the stuff we'll need. We'd be glad to stay." Hermione replied to him. She patted his shoulder before grabbing her own handful of powder. She flung it daintily into the fireplace, were identical emerald flames to Ron's had appeared. Hermione placed the bags in the fire first before getting in herself. She grabbed a hold of all of them and said the same thing as Ron, spinning out of site when she had finished. Harry sighed and gathered his own things to him. He smiled at the owner of the tavern, and then grabbed his own floo powder. He stepped in and threw the powder to the ground. He was engulfed in the flames and said his intended location surely and clearly. He felt the pull behind his navel and began spinning. He saw flashes of hundreds of other fireplace mantles before landing in his own.

The kitchen erupted in cheers. A small hurtling creature had flung himself onto Harry, throwing him, for the second time, backward to rap the back of his head on the fireplace behind him.

"Oh master! I didn't know that the great white owl this morning brought such wonderful news! Oh Dobby is so pleased master Harry! He will wash and organize all master's and master's friends things before they leave for hogwarts. Oh master!" the creature squealed. Harry struggled to push the house-elf off of him before feeling the creature being pulled off.

"Sorry bout that Harry" said a kind, deep voice. Harry looked up and saw, between all the stars and dancing hippogriffs, a ragged face looking at him with kind eyes. "Seems Dobby here was quite adamant about helping, as you can see" Lupin said, sweeping his free arm wide, while holding the grinning house elf in the other, "soon as I mentioned the words 'Harry, Ron, and Hermione' with 'party' he was off like a engorgement charm." Lupin laughed at this, and put down the house elf that scuttled off to work on a huge ham roasting over another fireplace. Harry rubbed the back if his head again, before being helped up by lupin.

"Hello everyone" Harry said to the group. He could make out Tonks and the Weasleys (it was hard not to as all the Weasleys had bright red hair, and Tonks was an electric blue today). He could feel the magical eye of moody on him, and soon saw him in the corner of the room, a bottle of butter beer in his hand in which he raised in Harry's direction. On the other side he saw Mrs. Figg and Mundungus, as well as professor McGonagall and Flitwick. Harry grinned at them all. "Well, let's get this party started, eh Dobby!" he got cheers all around and received numerous hugs and handshakes, most fervently by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny walked up to him and flung her arms around him, giving him a huge hug.

"Oh Harry! I just got it this morning! I've also been appointed a teaching job at school. I'm the new Potion's Master. I'm not sure how I got the job. I've been running tests over at the Ministry, and this new potion I came up with landed me with 10,000 galleons as a reward. Next thing I know, Professor McGonagall is sending me an owl to ask to be a teacher! Oh won't this be grand? All four of us back at Hogwarts? I'm so excited!" Ginny spewed all this information out at him at a mile a minute, holding his hands. She bounced a bit at the last part then ran off toward Hermione, no doubt to spread more of the good news, for good news it was. Harry had to admit, that hug gave him quite a peculiar sensation in his midriff.

Grinning even more broadly, Harry went to the table and grabbed a butter beer, un-capped it and took a big swig. He then went over to his three new colleagues, eager to ask them a question.

"So, er, you guys want to spend the rest of our vacation here? This place could use a few new faces to yell at besides mine, and I need a bit of help, er, sprucing it up a bit?" Harry asked to whole group, his eyes lingering on Ginny a fraction of a second longer. His cheeks burned slightly. Ron and Hermione's faces seemed to glow more, and Ginny was absolutely rocketing up and down. Harry placed his right hand on her shoulder and gently pushed down, smiling a little bit at her exuberance.

"Harry, Ron and I would be absolutely delighted!" Hermione replied to him. "I know an awesome wizarding cleaning group that could manage to get this place spotless, with Dobby's help of course, in about three days. They could probably manage to take down that horrid picture in the main hall! And then we could go shopping and-" Hermione began to ramble again and Ron rolled his eyes. He looked apologetically at Harry, then steered her toward his family. Harry looked back at Ginny, whose shoulder he was still holding. His cheeks burned a little bit more. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at Ginny's glowing face.

"Of course I'd love to stay Harry! I missed this old place. Just as long as I can refurnish a few rooms, I'll be happy!" She managed to say amid her struggling bouncing motions." I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind if we got rid of a few beds and sofas to replace them with new ones."

"All the rooms except Sirius's will be refurnished. I'm going to see if I can get that tapestry hung in there. We'll have to get Buckbeak's room cleaned, too" He added subconsciously. He took a swig of his butter beer and then looked back at Ginny." Glad you'll be staying. I've told Hermione that she can apparate back to her place to get that bloody annoying owl and crookshanks as well as all their thing's they will be needing. I have no problem with you doing the same, just don't take too long or I'll fear you aren't coming back." Harry, realizing what he just said, finally felt his cheeks being scalded off his face, and managed to empty his butter beer bottle onto himself as he hurriedly walked away toward Dobby. He asked the house elf how dinner was coming, while keeping an eye on an extremely red in the face Ginny. He smirked a bit, then quietly left the kitchen to change into some clean robes, and possibly wash his face.


	2. Playing House

DISCLAIMER:

I would like to say that I own none of these characters. I would also like to thank J.K. Rowling for creating them. Furthermore I would like to say that this was written before the Seventh book and therefore some of the characters and details may not be accurate to the series. This is only fictional writing and not based on any life experiences.

-Pheonix-

* * *

When Harry awoke the next morning, he found his head pounding and his mouth dry. Groaning slightly, he held his hands over his eyes and opened them. His eyes adjusted to the dim light coming from in between his fingers, and he slowly raised them off of his face. He winced at the feeling of the light in is eyes. Never again would he drink twenty four consecutive butter beers in one night. He forced himself to sit up on the edge of his bed as he rubbed his eyes. It wasn't long until his door flung open to reveal a delicate red headed woman standing before him, a look of mischief in her eyes and a broad grin on her face.

"Morning Harry. You're a late sleeper, eh? Well, Hermione got in contact with that cleaning agency and they are here. I've asked them to take down the portrait and throw it away and to put the tapestry in the room with Buckbeak. They didn't argue. Hermione wants to stay behind and tell them what to get rid of. You, Ron and I are going to go shopping!" again, Ginny spurted all of this out at the speed of light. "Get ready, we leave in an hour. Dobby has breakfast ready." Ginny smiled at him again and traipsed from the room, singing softly to herself. Harry felt the edges of his mouth tug in a familiar Ginny-Grin before lifting himself of the bed and tripping over various objects to the bathroom.

After a refreshing shower and a few Tylenol, Harry descended to the kitchen, fifteen minutes before Ginny said they would leave. Hermione was in the study, watching with her arms crossed as two frazzled looking witches tried to pull the tapestry off the wall and two concentrating witches shot various spells at it. Harry snickered a bit before landing in the kitchen. His eyes immediately found his food and he flung himself onto the bench before it, and proceeded to unceremoniously stuff his face. Ron was looking at him like he had lost his mind, and Ginny burst into laughter. Harry grinned despite his chipmunk sized cheeks and took a deep gulp of pumpkin juice to let it all go to his stomach.

"Sorry guys. I'm a bit, er, hungry" Harry said, trying to redeem himself. Normally, it was Ron who always seemed to have been starving for years when he sat down to a meal. Looks like the responsibility to look like an utter fool in the presence of a very attractive woman had again been bestowed upon Harry.

Later that day, Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked along the bustling streets of Diagon Alley yet again. Harry helped Ron and Ginny gather more supplies for their teaching professions. Ron kept being hit with an owl every hour, an ongoing list from Hermione for the apartment and the teaching job, and just random nonsense like a new bag; dragon skin preferred.

"I don't understand; Why does it matter if it's blue or green or not. She said dragon skin, not blue dragon skin." Ron complained to an unmoved Ginny, who was trying to explain the law of fashion to her brother. Harry snickered a little. Then, upon receiving a vicious look from Ron, he walked off, hands in his pockets, observing the shop Hermione had specified. It was simple clothing and accessory items, nothing frilly or out of the ordinary. It was all made from magical materials like Elvin silk scarves and, of course, dragon skin bags. He stopped in front of an emerald green witch's robe. He looked at it for a moment, a face looming in his mind that it would go perfect with. Without thinking he picked up a medium and walked to the cash register to pay for it.

Hermione had agreed, in her second to last owl to come flying through a random shop window, to meet them at The Copper Cauldron, a new fancy restaurant on the new wing of Diagon Alley. By the time she arrived, twenty minutes late which is a Hermione first, the waitress was already trying to take their order.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I'm late. It will never happen again, I assure you." She said as she scooted into the booth beside Ron. She unfolded her cloth napkin and placed it on her lap, before looking at all of them; "The cleaning witches managed to get the tapestry and the portrait off of the walls. The painters will be there tomorrow at nine sharp; please Harry, set an alarm or something this time. Oh, and Dobby has taken residence, however reluctantly, in the spare walk-in next to Buckbeack's room." She finished in a sigh and looked pointedly at Ron, who abruptly closed his mouth and unfolded his napkin as well, placing it on his lap. Hermione smiled and picked up her menu. The waitress huffed and walked away, muttering under her breath.

"You would think that she would have gotten the hint that we weren't ready yet, and to come back in a few minutes. You know, after we told her fifteen times;" Ginny said sarcastically, an eye roll included. Harry laughed and Ron grinned, a blush forming over his cheeks as the waitress glared at him from the bar.

"She could have stayed for all I care, I'm ready to order." came Hermione's reply. She was grinning broadly though, as she placed the menu on the edge of the table. Harry knew this was to be an eventful summer.

* * *

After an eventful lunch full of Ron spilling fire whiskey all over Hermione's lap and Harry laughing so uncontrollably his wand shot out a spell right at their waitress, the rambunctious four walked out of the Bistro with full stomachs and high spirits. Upon exiting the restaurant however, they were bombarded with owls and random curses from passerbies.

"Get you and your bloody owls out of here!"

"Don't you have any respect for personal space?"

"This isn't your private Owlrey you know!"

Hermione gave them all her ice-glare that made Ron gulp and slide behind Harry. Harry laughed and asked Hermione "Who are all of them to?"

Hermione looked at him with a look so icy he tried to hide behind Ginny. "They are from the school. It seems that they are trying to tell us we have to be there tomorrow morning to plan our lessons and get accommodated. There are also new supply lists. Is suppose we should finish shopping for the right materials and then head back to our respective homes and pack, hmm?" Hermione responded quickly, to the point, and sarcastically as she read the letters. She handed each of them their personal letters and gathered five more for herself. She sighed reading them and grabbed Ron's arm, pulling him aside.

Ron looked apologetically at Harry and said "Look mate, I'll send you an Owl later this evening. Hermione and I have things to discuss and, well, I'll send you an owl. Ginny, what time are you heading back to Mum and Dad's?" He shifted his gaze to Ginny as Hermione began pulling him backward still talking to him.

Ginny sighed and looked at Harry. Harry shrugged in a 'you can tell them now if you want' way. Harry remembered one particular conversation form the party last night and that was asking Ginny to stay on for longer than the summer. He was ecstatic when she full heartedly agreed. Ginny grinned and said "I'm not. I've moved most of my stuff into Harry's guest room. I've decided to help him fix up the place and no better a way to do that than be there for all the action."

Ron's mouth was agape and he tried to say something, but by this time Hermione had already jerked him into a store. Harry looked down to Ginny and grinned. Ginny smiled back. They began walking toward Flourish and Blotts to get their newly appointed teaching handbooks for their respective topics and grade levels. Ginny sighed and looked down at her letter.

"It seems like were never going to get all of this done tonight." She said to Harry. He nodded as he held open the door for her. "It just seems so sudden. Why me of all people for potions master? I mean, charms maybe. We all know how marvelous I am at charms" she said, a mischievous look thrown at Harry. He laughed so loud that several of the customers and employees shushed him. He snickered quietly and pulled a book off the shelf. He read the back and compared the title to the one on his list before adding it to a growing pile floating in the air.

"I don't know Ginny. What I do know is that there is a reason for everything. Perhaps its to do with how clever you are? Or quite possibly because you're a great deal more pleasant in manner and looks than Snape ever was," Harry responded to her. She smiled at him in a sweet way and he blushed. He glanced at his watch and made a motion to Ginny to hurry it up before buying his books and requesting a letter be sent to the school with a notification of his new selections. He had an idea McGonagall would have a headache by tomorrow morning from all the letters Hermione would be sending. The idea made him grin so widely that the cashier began to laugh. Harry blushed some more and stood aside, waiting for Ginny to do the same process he just went through.

T hey did this the entire time they were in Diagon Alley. They did manage to stop into a few furniture shops and Ginny managed to convince Harry to buy a new living room set as well as a fairly attractive master suite set. He handed over his galleons and felt a little light headed. Ginny explained that it would be just fine and gave them the address to send it all to.

"Uh, we'll be back around Christmas for a day or two, so, uh, that would be the best time to send it over because, uh-" Harry began to tell the cashier before Ginny interrupted him.

"Actually, can you deliver it tonight?" She asked. The cashier raised his eyebrow and nodded back at her. She smiled at him and up at Harry "That would be great. And if you can find some paint to match that blue in the couch? And the green to match the bed spread? Thanks" Ginny finished and looked at Harry. She tugged at his hand and left the shop. The cashier looked up at Harry with a questioning gaze. Harry shrugged and hurried after Ginny.

When they were done shopping, they loaded their items into a fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron and threw in some Floo Powder. Ginny stepped in first and stated Harry's Address before spinning and waving goodbye. The flames engulfed all their packages and Ginny and took her away to his house. He followed suit and spun toward home.

When Harry arrived home, He shrugged off his outer cloak and robes and hung them on the coat rack beside the fireplace. He could smell some kind of pie and see Dobby working in the kitchen. Harry grinned.

"Dobby, you know you don't have to do this. And you most certainly don't have to call me 'master'. Hermione gave me an earful on that last night I believe." Harry said to Dobby.

The house elf responded with "I know Mister Potter sir, but it is a great honor to serve the defeater of You-Know-Who". It was a simple but adequate reply and Harry patted him on the head as he walked toward his room. There was a knock on the door and It was oddly silent. Harry remembered the portrait of Sirius's Mother had been discarded today and he answered the door.

Three burly looking wizards were holding a couch up with their wands and grumbled at Harry a question that he could only decipher as 'where do you want it?' Harry yelled for Ginny that the furniture was here and he heard a great commotion as she came barreling down the stairs. His mouth fell open as he saw what she was wearing. It was a beautiful sky blue dress that hugged her frame lightly. She had matching high-heels on and her hair was done up in some kind of twisty contraption. She was putting an earring in her ear as she came down the stairs and something about that action left Harry Breathless. She was saying something but Harry was in a trance.

Ginny waved her hand in front of is face and laughed when he jumped a little. "Harry, I need you to move. The men need to get into the study." She said to him in a gentle tone as she moved him aside and walked past. She was waving her hand to show the men which way to come and Harry was shoved in the face with random bits of furniture. He shook his head and walked up the stairs. He was looking foreword to a nice long shower and a good nights rest before tomorrow's train ride to his old school.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. I know it has been awhile since I updated. A lot of reading and re-reading of the series happened and a lot of life in between those. Hope this one was better than the first chapter. I know we all sense some developing love interests. Hope the school won't change any of that! R&R!!

-Pheonix-


	3. Welcome Home

DISCLAIMER:

I would like to say that I own none of these characters. I would also like to thank J.K. Rowling for creating them. Furthermore I would like to say that this was written before the Seventh book and therefore some of the characters and details may not be accurate to the series. This is only fictional writing and not based on any life experiences.

Thank you to all who have been reviewing. A lot of the details you have pointed out is helping me clarify the story. Hope this chapter is up to the standards and hope you all enjoy!

-Phoenix-

* * *

Harry settled into his seat on the Hogwarts Express. He shifted about until he felt absolutely comfortable and then brought out a copy of today's Daily Prophet. In front of him sat Ginny, her legs politely crossed at the ankle. She had a sugar quill in her right hand, the end of it in her mouth. In her other hand she held a green dragon leather plan book. She had a serious look on her face and was muttering to herself. Harry laughed silently to himself, watching her over the top of his paper.

Last night had been one of the most enjoyable experiences he had had in quite sometime. Harry and Ginny (and Kreacher and Dobby) ate a superb dinner in the formal dining room with candles and Elderberry wine. Harry sat at one end and Ginny at the other of the table. It was like an evening out of one of those romance flicks the Muggles see. There was playful banter and a lot of laughing. After dinner there was a nice conversation in the new sky blue study before they settled into preparing for their school year.

While Harry had suspected he would be taking up the position, he didn't realize it would be so soon after everything. He had completed his Aurorship at the ministry, but with hardly any demonic wizards about and the fact that he had a lot of interns, he was constantly on 'vacation leave'. The office just didn't need him. He was constantly there and constantly in other peoples offices having pointless conversations unrelated to work. He was bored senseless. He had started dreaming of having a family and settling down. This spurred the decision to clean up the house and to write to McGonagall.

The letter contained only a few sentences asking how the school was doing as well as how she was doing. It also asked if they had found a permanent DADA teacher. The response was almost immediate and contained the blasé responses of how everything was going fine as well as a desperate call for him to try out a year of teaching. Harry had thought it over and submitted an 'application' to her within a week. An hour later, his owl appeared. It was sudden, and kind of surprising, but Harry was happy none the less.

Ginny made a frustrated sound and tore out a piece of parchment from her notepad. In the five minutes of harry's thought process, she had taken over her entire side of the compartment with teacher edition textbooks and balled up pieces of parchment. Harry laughed behind his newspaper but promptly silenced himself at the icy look he was receiving from her. She had not been able to figure out an appropriate lesson for first years last night and he supposed that was what she was still working on. He carefully shifted his foot so that a balled up pice of parchment came toward him. Keeping an eye on Ginny, he bent over slowly behind the paper and quickly picked it up. He read it over and saw all the basic potions they had learned in their second year. He knew that she was trying her hardest to dumb things down even more, but that it was simply impossible for her.

"Oh! Why the bloody hell could I not be the charms professor? I mean, I know everything about those! One bloody invention of a potion and suddenly I'm being asked to be a teacher. I mean, I'm flattered and all but, I've had more accomplishments in charms than in potions. Stupid …" Ginny was grumbling. She trailed off as she continued to scribble on a new piece of parchment.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Ginny screamed flinging her parchment and her fourth sugar quill up in the air. Ginny leapt up and threw herself against the window before she realize who it was.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL RON! DON'T YOU KNOCK! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!!" Ginny screamed at him. Ron burst out laughing and Harry fell to the floor he was shaking so hard. Ginny stood holding her chest, her breath heaving. Hermione pushed past ron and rolled her eyes. She walked over to Ginny and cleared a spot on the long leather bench seat now covered in random items for the two of them to sit down.

"Sorry Ginny, Ron just got ahead of me before I could knock. You know how he is;" Hermione said to Ginny. She looked around and raised a single eyebrow at Ginny, who was now slumped over the seat groaning her hand over her eyes. "What, um, are you doing Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I'm trying to figure out a lesson plan for my first years. There's so much in the book we couldn't possibly cover it all. And I just can't figure out what…" Ginny began explaining to Hermione. Hermione nodded and subconsciously began cleaning the objects around her up. Harry and Ron had by this time settled to chuckling and sitting down on their side of the compartment. Ron picked up one of Harry's newspapers and they resumed reading.

As they traveled to the school, the men talked Quidditch and who they would nominate to Minister of Magic while the women talked of lesson plans and where they thought the teacher's bedrooms were. The train traveled at its normal speed and the group knew there were other people on the train headed to Hogsmeade and out to their country houses, but they didn't seem to care. Harry was content. He felt as if they were headed back to school again, was half dreading potions with Snape before realizing there was no more Snape. Harry felt grieved for a moment before looking out the window. Hovering in the distance, he could se the tower of Gryffindor. He was truly home.

* * *

Upon arrival in Hogsmeade, Harry and the group stepped into Rosmerta's pub for a couple of butter beers and (for Ron anyway) Fire whiskeys. There was a new owner of the pub, but she was just a gorgeous as Rosmerta had been. Harry wondered if all things around here were different now. After a couple hours in the pub, the group met up with Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Seems Dean was now Runes professor, Seamus was Muggle Studies, and Neville was Herbology. Harry wondered why all Hogwarts's old students were now becoming their professors. The question plagued his mind for a few minutes but his thoughts were interrupted upon another arrival. Hagrid came busting through the pub door a huge grin on his face.

"There ya are me boy! Been waitin' for ya to show up all day!" He boomed, striding easily over the franchise's floor to grasp Harry on the shoulders and give him a large bear hug; "Sorry I couldn't make it to yer party the other night, eh. Had to work with the hippogriffs. Ya, been hard to control 'em since, well…" He trailed off and Harry nodded. Hagrid set him back down in his chair and ordered another round of butter beers.

They sat around and talked until dusk, sharing stories of old school days and laughing uproariously. Around seven o'clock, they all headed up toward the school, taking their designated carts driven by the thestrals. The floating lanterns floating on the edge of the path began to flicker on and in the distance; Harry could see the large hogs on either side of the school's gate. One of them had it's head blown off and Harry grimaced at the memories of the final battle; the battle where Harry and his friends defeated Voldemort.

Their trunks had all been taken to the school so there were no bulky trunks or cages to take up the steps. Harry felt a pang for Hedwig who he'd lost in the final battle. He looked up to the owlrey and saw quite a few Eagle Owls flying about. He remembered that they were McGonagall's favorite owl and grinned. Looking up to the front doors of the school, he saw the Headmistress in all her glory. Wearing her standard emerald green velvet robes, her tight low bun, and her tall black witches hat, McGonagall descended toward them.

"Welcome my Dears!" She exclaimed, sweeping her arms out wide as she rushed down the stairs. She gave each of them a hug, minus Hagrid (she gave him a pat on the arm); "Welcome back. Oh it's good to see your faces again. Come no, It's dinner time." She led them to a part of the castle they had never seen before. Opposite the Great Hall, where they were used to seeing a message board for all the school's news, there was a door. She led them through it and into a large great room. There were cushy couches and plenty of bookshelves. Floating chandeliers hung with their candles lit to their full brightness. The room smelled of honeysuckle and roses with a slight mountain breeze. Harry realized it was coming from the candles. The colors of all the houses were represented and each house had it's own 'study' corner.

"This Is the teacher's quarters. Now, there is the study on the third floor where all the students can reach us. This however, is hidden from them. The students can not see the door. This is the great room, and down the left hall are the Men's apartments and the men's bathroom. To the right, the Women's. Through this archway," She said leading them on, "Is our private dining room. This is used during breaks and during the summer. Early breakfast is served as well. Now, Ms. Brown is already here as well as Ms. Lovegood. We would be pleased if you all would join us for Dinner. You as well Hagrid. Sit, Sit!" She pushed them into the room and they found their seats. Hagrid sat in the larges chair, made of steel welded by goblins, and began to dig into dinner. McGonagall looked appalled for a minute but began to load her plate as well.

Harry recognized Lavender Brown and Luna Lovegood. He wondered what they were here for as he began to tuck in himself. Ron was already stuffing his face and had choked twice. Hermione slapped him on the back each time and told him to slow down. Harry looked around the room and saw the same chandeliers with their scented candles as well as more tables and chairs. There was a large buffet in one corner with an assortment of desserts set out. Another one beside it had drinks. He saw a staircase lead to a balcony above them to the left and wondered what that area was for. The large fireplace was warm and inviting and had an assortment of chairs set around it.

Suddenly, the fire turned green and a large woman emerged. Harry recognized her as the Headmistress of Beauxbatons. Harry and Ron nearly choked to death. Both Ginny and Hermione were slapping their backs like silly. Finally they managed to swallow their food and wiped their faces with the napkins. Red in the face, they said hello. Hagrid explained that she was here for a few days as a vacation and to see Grawp. After a few inquiries about how he was doing they all began to chat over their chosen desserts and some dinner tea.

As if McGonagall had read Harry's mind, she cleared her throat and said, "Now I suppose you are all wondering why I chose you as our new professors?"

All conversation stopped and everyone leaned in subconsciously. Hagrid and his date managed to slip out and the room was silent. Tenseness and excitement filled the air and Harry was listening with all his might. McGonagall began to speak.

* * *

Well, here it is, our next installment. I'll probably have another one tomorrow. I know you are all waiting for that explanation of WHY. Buahahaha cough. Ok, R&R. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Autographs and Bathtubs

DISCLAIMER:

I would like to say that I own none of these characters. I would also like to thank J.K. Rowling for creating them. Furthermore I would like to say that this was written before the Seventh book and therefore some of the characters and details may not be accurate to the series. This is only fictional writing and not based on any life experiences.

Thanks again for the reviews. Saw a minor flaw. Seems I put Seamus in muggle studies. Scratch that! Seamus will be replacing the ghost teacher (Professor Bins was it?) in History of Magic. 

Animefrk101 : cliffhangers are the best. Gets you ready for the next chapter. It convinced me to keep writing, lol.

-Phoenix-

* * *

+As if McGonagall had read Harry's mind, she cleared her throat and said, "Now I suppose you are all wondering why I chose you as our new professors?"

All conversation stopped and everyone leaned in subconsciously. Hagrid and his date managed to slip out and the room was silent. Tenseness and excitement filled the air and Harry was listening with all his might. McGonagall began to speak.+

"Before I continue, I would like to say that I am disappointed you lot were late. We were supposed to discus this over lunch. However, I accept that Hagrid intercepted you and you lost track of time as I am sure happened." McGonagall said in a clipped tone. Softening her expression, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes before continuing; "Our students for the past five years have been talking nonstop of the Hogwarts Heroes as they are now calling you lot. They have no respect for their teachers and demand to know your history and every detail of your everyday lives from the battle foreword. We have not been able to keep a professor in any of your designated subjects since Dumbledore's death. Now, I have discussed lightly with each of you what your subject pertains. I am sure you all remember your own times here and know the lessons and the activities. Please know that I expect the highest of you. You are our last hope at teaching the students. All I ask is that you amuse them by integrating your lives into your lessons. Give examples of what you went through to enhance the lessons." McGonagall finished her speech and held her fingers up to her mouth in a strangely Dumbledore-esque fashion.

"Professor-"Harry began but was cut off my McGonagall.

"Please Harry, Call me Minerva."

"Right, Minerva, I still don't understand. What we are doing in basically signing autographs and having a year long public exposure?" Harry responded, slightly miffed.

"No, you are teaching. The students have declared that you are the best people to learn from because you actually fought Voldemort and defeated him along with everyone around this table. They have respect for you. The other professors did not have this advantage as they are all old and went into hiding." McGonagall responded, setting her hands on the table.

Hermione almost raised her hand to speak but lowered it. "Minerva, are, uh, all of us returning?" She asked quizzically.

"Yes dear, I am waiting for a few others to arrive. If the person you are wondering about happens to be Malfoy, he too is coming." McGonagall said with a slight annoyed tilt in her voice. "Ginny, your post as Potions Master is being traded to Draco. You are now in charms. Luna here is our Care of Magical Creatures Professor and Lavender has taken over Divination. Hagrid would like to just be gamekeeper it seems. Cho Chang will be arriving tomorrow to replace Madame Hooch. Now of course more of you will be arriving and replacing posts. However, I wanted you lot here first to get a run of the school. If you will excuse me, I must attend to urgent letters from the Minister and parents." McGonagall left the table and the room in a sweep.

The group looked at one another; slight shock was seen in everybody's faces. Lavender cleared her throat, excused herself, glanced at Harry and left the room. Ron groaned and held his stomach while Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny looked at Harry and raised her eyebrow.

"Well, now that this has been explained… lets explore" Said Seamus. He bounded up and jogged toward the men's dormitories. Harry looked over at Ron who shrugged and got up, struggling after him. Harry, Neville and Dean excused themselves and followed. Harry walked slowly through the maze of corridors. Each room had the teacher's name on it on a gold tablet with fancy script. Ron's was The first on the left. Harry put his head inside and looked around. It was fairly spacious with a king sized four poster bed and red and gold duvet. All the wood was mahogany, including the wall paneling separating the closet and bathroom from the bedroom. There was a small sitting area with fireplace and bookshelves, full to the brim with muggle books. The desk already had parchment and a full supply of quills at the ready. Ron was unpacking and had a huge grin on his face. Neville, Seamus, and Dean's rooms were much alike with differentiating color schemes. Harry saw his was across from Draco's in the far back of the hallway.

Harry tried to open Draco's door to see what it would look like, but the door would not budge. He shrugged and turned to his own. It was warm from the fire blazing and he realized that his room was much larger than the others. He was standing in a Gryffindor sized common area with double fireplaces and loads of bookshelves. There were comfy leather couches and lounge chairs with green pillows. The Gryffindor symbol was above one fireplace, a coat of arms over the other. He walked through double doors to reveal a vast bedroom. A magnificent mahogany four poster canopy bed was against one wall, green drapery's and duvet. Another private desk with owl perch was against one wall, a dresser and long mirror against another. The entrance to his closet sowed that all of his robes and clothes were neatly hung and steamed. There were two identical wool blankets against the far wall that could only mean Kreacher and Dobby had followed him. He stepped out of the closet and into his bathroom.

The moment he stepped in, he knew there was a charm on his rooms to make them seem large, but stay inside the confines of the architecture. The bathroom was much like the prefects bathroom. A large marble bath tub took up most of the space, an assortment of gold nozzles around the entire edge with different labels. A glass enclosure showed a shower. There was a long counter with a sink, a mirror above it. He looked for the most important item, and found his toilet hidden behind what looked to be a tapestry, but was actually painted stone. He laughed out loud and his voice echoed around him. He heard a knock on the main door and walked toward it.

Opening the door, he found Ginny staring at him, hands on her hips. "Well, I think this place is a bit colder than your hose but it will have to do. Do I get to see what your room looks like?" she said, trying desperately to look over his shoulder into the great room.

"It very well could be a house, if only there was a kitchen and another bedroom." He responded. Moving to the side, he held up his left arm and showed her in. She gasped and walked in, looking all around her. She felt the leather couches as she strolled up to the book cases. She walked toward the double doors leading to his bedroom and glanced over her shoulder, giving a questioning gaze. He nodded and followed her, hands in his pockets. Again she gasped, and ran over to feel the duvet cover. She promptly fell on his bed and rolled around like a little girl. Harry laughed.

"Oh Harry this place is magnificent! I could stay in here all day" she said, sighing and closing her eyes.

"I don't mind," Harry said while he leaned against his bathroom doorway. Realizing what he said, he tried to explain "I mean, well, your company is always so pleasant and I, I mean, uh" he gave up.

Ginny laughed and walked over to him. She kissed him on the cheek. "I better get to bed. McGonagall wants those lesson plans tomorrow. See you at breakfast" She walked out of his bedroom and closed the doors. He heard his main door shut and fell on his bed. He half expected Ron or Hermione to show up, but knew they were, uh, acquainting each other to their new respective places. Ginny would have surley made over her room by the next morning and while Harry was thinking about her re-doing his house, he promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I know it's short, but oh well. Hopefully a few things were cleared up. What is up with Lavender? And why won't Ginny and Harry just get together already? R&R. More to come!


End file.
